disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hans
Hans is the main antagonist in the 2013 animated film Frozen. He is voiced by Santino Fontana. Background Hans is a prince from the Southern Isles, the neighboring kingdom of Arendelle. He is the youngest of thirteen royal siblings, and was neglected because of this. Knowing he wouldn't live to rule the throne of the Southern Isles, Hans concocted a scheme to marry into monarchy. And when Arendelle was set to have a coronation, he jumped at the opportunity. However, since the to-be queen was far too collected to woo, he instead went for her younger sister, Anna, planning to murder Queen Elsa after their marriage, thus becoming king (with Anna as his consort). Official Disney Bio :"Hans is a handsome royal from a neighboring kingdom who comes to Arendelle for Elsa’s coronation. With 12 older brothers, Hans grew up feeling practically invisible—and Anna can relate. Hans is smart, observant and chivalrous. Unlike Elsa, Hans promises he’ll never shut Anna out; he just might be the connection she’s been waiting for all these years." Personality Cold, conniving, and cruel, Hans is a devilish prince with a hunger for power. Being the youngest sibling of twelve princes, Hans spent a portion of his life being ignored and treated unfairly, something he revealed to Anna during their first night together. This abuse likely led to Hans' villainous transformation over time. Though he appears to be noble to the fullest extent, Hans is merely a master manipulator, caring nothing for anyone other than himself. Through his charm and charisma alone, he was able to fool both Anna, Elsa, as well as the entire kingdom of Arendelle and its visiting royals, providing excellent proof of his dangerous power over manipulation. Like many villains, Hans is completely power-hungry, willingly visiting Arendelle to murder Elsa and rule the kingdom via marrying Anna, revealing his only desire is to become king, ridding anyone necessary, in any way he can, for his quest for power, making him among Disney's most wicked villains. He appears to be rather arrogant, as well, chuckling and smirking to himself whisper revealing his dark plans to Anna, as she was freezing to death right before his eyes. It's clear Hans' goal to rule as king was likely to gain the love and admiration he never had, being left in his brothers' shadows over the many years. Appearances ''Frozen Hans is first seen arriving in Arendelle on his horse, Sitron, accidentally running into Anna on the day of Queen Elsa's coronation. Using grace and charm, Hans immediately woos the lovesick princess. Their little flirtation is cut to a close when the bells for the queen's coronation are rung. Hans attends the ceremony, waving at Anna as he watched the crowning. Later on, Hans would appear at the celebration party, inviting Anna for a romantic waltz. The dance eventually led to an entire date, the entire night of the young couple being spent bonding. By the end of their tour throughout the kingdom, Hans works up the gull to propose, with Anna agreeing in a heartbeat. The two head back to the royal throne room to ask for Queen Elsa's blessing, to which Elsa coldly refuses, denying Anna marrying someone ''she just met, ending the party and ordering Hans and everyone else to leave. Heartbroken, Anna confronts her sister, but this causes the queen's powers over ice and snow to be revealed. The Duke of Weselton, one of the neighboring royals, immediately declares Elsa a monster, and orders his men to capture her. Elsa flees, accidentally causing an eternal winter over Arendelle, having Anna and Hans chase after her until she's out of reach. Hans asks Anna if she had known of Elsa's mysterious abilities, to which the princess denies. In order to save the land, Anna volunteers to go after Elsa, leaving Hans in charge to rule during her absence. Sometime later however, Hans and the royal guards are handing out cloaks and catering to the freezing citizens of Arendelle, which angers the Duke. Scolding Hans, the Duke openly expresses his suspicion over Anna and Elsa, believing their conspiring together. Hans immediately snaps and threatens to punish the Duke for treason. Just then, Anna's horse returns without the royal rider, having Hans believes she's in danger. With a group of volunteers (the royal guards and the Duke's men) Hans leads a rescue mission for Anna, and a hunt for Elsa. The army arrives before long, and are immediately attacked by Elsa's giant, snowman bodyguard, Marshmallow. Hans and his army battle the beast, though he proves to be nearly invincible. Fortunately for the prince, he's able to get a clear snot and slices Marshmellow's leg clean off, having the creature stumble off a cliff to his apparent death. With him out of the way, Hans and the others rush inside to find Anna, but she's nowhere in sight. Instead, they find Elsa merely seconds away from killing the Duke's two guards. Hans is able to stop her, freeing the two thugs. However, one of the thugs attempt to strike her with their arrow, but Hans interferes and accidentally causes Elsa's ice chandelier to come crashing down, knocking Elsa unconscious. Captured, Elsa's imprisoned in Arendelle's dungeon. With the winter curse getting out of hand, Hans knew he must find a way to save his kingdom, and decides to pay Elsa a visit, asking her to put an end to the winter. However, Elsa confesses she doesn't know how and asks to be released. Hans claims he'll do what he can and returns to the other dignitaries in the process of finding a solution to freedom. Just then, Anna suddenly returns and desperately begs Hans for a kiss. The two are given privacy, and Anna explains that during her journey, Elsa froze her heart, and only the act of true love can save her from freezing to death. Hans smirks and rejects Anna, immediately pulling away from their failed kiss and closes the shades of the room, as well as putting out the fire in attempt to quicken her death. Confused, Anna tries to understand what's going on, but Hans simply explains his entire plot to marry Anna, kill Elsa, and become king of Arendelle through marriage. Anna tries to stop him, but is far too weak. The evil prince then leaves her to die, locking the door and trapping her within the room to do just that. Hans then returns to the Duke and the other dignitaries, appearing to be terribly distraught as he does. He tells them Anna was killed by Elsa, and that their vows were said just before she died in his arms, making him king. Unfortunately, the story is fully believed, and Hans sentences the Snow Queen to death for high treason. Meanwhile, through her magic, Elsa manages to escape her prison and tries to retreat to her ice palace. Hans follows her into the frozen fjords to finish her off, knowing with Elsa dead, her winter would be over, and summer would be restored and he'll be praised a hero along with his newfound rule over Arendelle. Elsa pleads for mercy, still believing Hans to be a benevolent prince. She asks the dark prince to take care of her sister for him, to which Hans responds by telling the Snow Queen that Anna was killed due to her icy curse piercing her heart. Elsa breaks down in tears, and whilst she's distracted by her own sorrow, Hans pulls out his sword and prepares to murder Elsa via decapitation. Before he's able to murder her, Anna arrives and blocks her sister from the sword, completely freezing to death just before Hans' sword strikes her. The forceful blast caused by Anna's freezing knocks out the evil prince, rendering him unconscious. When he awakens, he finds Arendelle thawed and peace restored. Anna immediately confronts him and punches him off the ship they were aboard out of pure fury. Hans was then imprisoned on a ship heading back to the Southern Isles and banished from Arendelle forever. According to a dignitary, Hans was set to receive a punishment from his older brothers. Gallery Trivia *Hans' voice actor, Santino Fontana, originally auditioned for the role of Kristoff, but was eventually given Hans instead once the film changed. *All of Hans' voice recordings were completed in a matter of five days. *Hans is essentially the complete opposite of many of the heroic characters in Frozen: **Anna, for while both were shut out for many years, she actually wants to reconnect with her sister and would do anything to reconnect with her. Hans, on the other hand, only wanted to get more attention than his 12 brothers and as such would do anything to be on top, even if it means murder and forced marriage. **Elsa, for while she shuts Anna out, she does that to protect her. Hans, on the other hand, while he would never shut Anna out, he only does that so that he would get to the throne. **Kristoff, for while very gruff and tough on the outside, he's actually kind-hearted and selfless on the inside. Hans, on the other hand, while being kind and friendly on the outside, but is actually cruel and ruthless on the inside. **Olaf, for while he represents the love between Elsa and Anna, Hans represents the breaking of Elsa and Anna's bond. *Hans is rather a unique Disney villain in many ways. Usually when a villain is introduced into a film, the audience knows immediately that he/she is not to be trusted, but some protagonists however trusts them (i.e. Simba, because Scar is his uncle.) But with Hans, not only is Anna fooled by him but the audience as well. **This makes Hans one of the scariest and most sinister Disney villains. *Hans' duet with Anna, "Love is an Open Door", actually holds a few dark meanings on Hans' side of the song, the verses I've been searching my whole life to find my own place and Love is an open door secretly representing Hans' quest to dominate a kingdom, and doing so through false romance with Anna, who's his door to power. *Hans bears many similarities with Gaston from Beauty and the Beast: both are handsome but are revealed to be quite cruel and manipulative, both aren't initially shown to be evil, and both tried to kill a person important to the Disney Princess whom they considered a monster (the Beast and Elsa). Hans and Gaston are also the youngest Disney Villains to date, presumably being in their early to mid-twenties at the oldest. **Anna's first impressions of Hans were also similar to those of the Bimbettes towards Gaston, but her last impression (in which she calls him coldhearted) is very similar to that of when Belle called Gaston a monster. *Hans shares a few similarities to Scar from The Lion King. Both villains desire power and wish to be king via murder, manipulate those around them and those who love them, are envious of their brother(s), and selfishly wished to be praised as a wonder of a king. He also shares this similarity to Nizam in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. Unlike Scar or Nizam, though, Hans does not kill or attempt to kill his brother(s). *Hans also bears many similarities with several Pixar villains - Stinky Pete from Toy Story 2, Mr. Waternoose from Monsters, Inc., Charles Muntz from Up, and Lotso from Toy Story 3, in which they are friendly in their outside appearances but are actually evil and manipulative in their true nature, which surprises not only the main protagonist but the audience as well. Also, their villainous natures are not shown in their respective toy merchandise but are spoiled in the book, prior to the film's release (Although Lotso's villainy was hinted at in one of the LEGO sets for the film, also made prior to the film's release). *Hans is also similar to Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire as they have antagonized a young queen with light blonde hair (Rourke to Kida, Hans to Elsa). In addition, Rourke is also given enough traits of trustworthiness for not only the protagonists, but also to the audience. *Hans is also similar to King Candy from'' Wreck-It Ralph. Both starts off as friendly but turned out to be evil, both tried and almost killed the film's deuteragonist, Vanellope for King Candy and Elsa for Hans. *Hans is also similar to Claude Frollo fromThe Hunchback of Notre Dame'' both attempted to kill the female deuteragonist using a sword but the main protagonist saved them.( Quasimodo saved Esmeralda in the notre dame tower while Anna saved Elsa by throwing herself between Hans and Elsa). *Hans bears a slight resemblance to Flynn Rider from Tangled. *Hans is also similar to Clayton from Tarzan both are not revealed to be a villain at first but as the film progresses their true evil motives are revealed. They both shut the main protagonist in order to prevent them from stopping their evil plans. (Clayton locked Tarzan in the ship while Hans locked Anna in the castle ).It is also noted that both Tarzan and Frozen are directed by Chris Buck. Category:Frozen characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Norwegian characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Traitors Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Disney Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Persuaders and Manipulators Category:Foiled Characters Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Tricksters